Power rangers 2017: green ranger year one
by alexrusso89
Summary: Reuploaded set in the 2017 movie universe the green ranger Tommi Rae Oliver deals with being free from Rita and how the city reaacts to her
1. boulevard of broken dreams

\- Tommi's dream-

"Huh?" Tommi said as she walked down the street nearly six months ago the power rangers had stopped Rita's attack , Tommi looked down seeing a gold circle with a green circle in its centre " Wow thats strange " Tommi said as she picked up the coin.

Suddenly a loud blast cuaght her off guard Tommi was suddenly standing in a destroyed angel grove. Bits and pieces of the megazords lay burnt torn and twisted all over the city the buildings were destroyed ruins of what they formerly were some have been destroyed completely . The earth was burnt an scorched, Angel Grove was a shell of what it formerly was .

" Excellent" Rita said as Tommi stood with her visor open the other rangers were fallen at her feet " Anything for my Empress " Tommi said " Excellent green ranger my ranger " Rita said smirking , Tommi looked down Trini was the one at her feet somewhat still alive " Tom...mi...you...re...bet...ter...then...this" .

" Looks like shes still alive ironic " Rita said walking over " Finish her " . Tommi nodded drawing the dragon dagger from her hip it resemble more a short sword then a dagger " Tom...mi...pl...ease...dont" Trini gasped " Im sorry " Tommi said and she plunged the dagger down.

\- end of dream-

Tommi woke with a startle " What the Fuck was that?". Tommi got up and walked ofer to the bathroom , she splashed some water on her face " _You know its true Tommi you were made for that "_ Tommi looked to see Rita in the mirror " I know you were the last holder of the power but your not a ranger anymore " Tommi said " _You think just cause you have whats mine doesn't mean i don't have a connection to it "_ Rita said smirking .

" I dont care its my power now you have no control over me or this power anymore " Tommi snapped breaking the mirror making Rita laugh " _We shall see Green Ranger_ " Rita said before fading away " Why me?" Tommi sighed looking at a pic of her parents and her brother .


	2. Red with rage part 1

( hey guys alexrusso89 here and the red with rage arc im doing this is inspired by a fanfic on here called green with evil red with rage and i liked the idea of rita having an evil red ranger so im making my own version but check out the original story :) and Here is a flashback and takes part in the final part of green with evil arc so enjoy some flashbackness :) also some of this is taken from the green with evil part 2& 3 of the episodes )

\- Angel Grove - Six months ago -

Billy and Trini stared. This world was so much more peaceful then their own.

You are already familiar with the world that Billy and Trini saw. You know how Jason destroyed the sword of darkness and lifted the spell. In their world however we all were not so lucky, for whatever reason Someone Named Finster had managed to steal the red power coin and mess with jason.

"When I'm done, I'm going to finish the rest of the power rangers," Laughed Finster "without a leader they will be helpless! After that, your family and then the rest of the city of Angel Grove will soon fall. Soon the world will be Rita's! Ha! Ha! Ha!" gloated Finster.

"You'll never get away with it." Jason growled.

"I am finished with this game." Finster raised his axe when suddenly the Green Ranger materialized and informed Finster that he was told to personally see to the Red Ranger's end. The battle went as before but Jason was getting weaker faster.

Green Ranger laughed "So, we meet again. I've been looking forward to this. "

Jason looked at Tommi " You wear a Green Ranger costume, yet your loyalties with Rita."

"I'm her Green Ranger, and she is my Empress!" Tommi said passionately.

"She's evil!" yelled Jason.

Tommi laughed "Yeah, and so am I!"

They continued to fight.

"You are a skilled warrior." Tommi said respectively.

"Listen to this; I don't want to fight you!" Jason said bluntly

" Because you know I'll win!" scoffed Tommi.

"No!" Jason contradicted "Because if you're truly a Ranger, you'd be on Zordon's side and not Rita's!"

Tommi laughed "Zordon is a memory! Rita will soon rule the world!"

They continued to fight.

Green ranger knocked Jason down.

"I need my morpher." thought Jason desperately.

Green Ranger stood over Jason laughing "It is over. I am the victor! What do you think of my sword? Your about to pay the price of defeat, for what it's worth you put up a pretty good fight, but now the battle is finished." He swung down but Jason vanished from sight, teleported out by the Rangers. "Huh? What? No!" howled the Green Ranger.

"You had him at your mercy and you let him escape!" yelled Finster.

"He was teleported out, Goldar!" Tommi hollered.

Finster retorted "You had more than enough time to dispose of him Green Ranger, Rita trusted you."

"Give me another chance and trust me, I will destroy them!" Tommi said.

"You may yet get a chance to prove yourself, but for now you will remain where you are!" Finster laughed then disappeared.

Tommi looked down. "I will not fail again. I'll make sure of it." He started to practice his martial arts.

"Jason! Are you alright?" asked Kimberly.

"No." said Jason with an exhausted voice "Rita stole my power coin."

"No!" said Trini "Who knows what she'll do with it?"

"Whatever it is it won't be good." Jason said grimly.

It was easy to guess what happened after that. The megazord could not be summond. The Green Ranger was too strong and with the help of Rita's magic the Zords were only able to repell the attack. The Zords' weapons were down and were pretty much destroyed.

"I can't help anymore." Jason said in an upset voice "I'm useless in a fight without any powers."

"You're not useless." Kimberly said defiantly.

"I let Rita get my power coin." Jason said miserably. "It's my fault she's winning."

"It is not your fault Jason," Zordon said "but we have one last chance. Rangers you must find another source of power and the only possible power is the ninja power. It's only a legend, but it is our only hope. We must stop Rita before she destroys Angel Grove."

Rita was deciding on her next move. She wanted to finish off Zordon for all time. "Green Ranger has not been able to do it alone." She growled "I want to secure my victory."

"Too bad there aren't more green rangers. There are five of the other power rangers." Finster said.

Rita yelled "Yes! Of course! Green Ranger needs another ranger. Zords are always more powerful together. I have a red power coin. I need a red ranger, one as powerful as my Green Ranger." She turned to Tommi who had been standing behind Finster "Green Ranger where did you learn martial arts?"

Tommi closed her eyes for a moment and could see the old martial arts school. It was a nice building, but a small school. He could see himself warming up and his friends cheering him on. "I can take you there my empress." Tommi said.

"Good, go to earth and bring me a student well suited to serve me. They should be strong, cunning, and well suited to be your partner, Green Ranger." Rita said "When you lure them out I will test them."

"I think I know someone." Tommi said her eyes flashed green "I will not fail you empress."

Tommi was at her old town and down her old street. Memories went by her like a stream of water. She felt no great attachment to these memories, as she was still under the influence of Rita's spell, but she did see everything: the park, the school, the stores, all her old familiar places. She took a look at the house that used to be her home. She could not even remember before the Olivers had adopted him; this was truly her home. She glanced at the house next door.

A girl was walking onto the porch with a gym bag. She had short dark brown hair, almost black, which curled just a bit. She had deep brown eyes and medium olive skin. She was rather short but looked to be around fourteen years old. She had an annoyed looking scowl on her face and cold angry eyes. She was a rather pretty girl except for the fact that she had a black eye. She walked looking at the ground shuffling along. She wore a karate uniform and bright red sneakers with purple laces.

"Yeah, yeah, I know mom!" The girl yelled "I've got to get to class!" She slammed the door looking annoyed. "Like no one's ever gotten in a fight before." She muttered as walked down the porch and hopped onto a bike "Hi Ho Silver! Away!" she said with a slight grin. " Rose?" Tommi said .

Tommi followed Rose down the street. Memory after memory trickled past him. Here was where he went to school, here were Rose took dance, here where he had his big bike wreck, and over there was where he used to sit on his father's shoulders to watch the fourth of July parade. All his happy childhood memories that in his heart he knew he could never regain.

They approached the karate school. People smiled and said hello to Tommi.

"Is the dynamic duo back in action?" a kid called

"Hey it's Tommi!" Another kid yelled

"Look whos back ," Laughed another "Big city spit you out huh!"

But Tommi gave no reply but instead watched Rose in class. Rose was the only girl in her level. Most girls in the town had other activities they would rather do by her age, but Rose was hopelessly in love with her karate lessons. Tommi watched Rose go through drill after drill. She was obviously superior to most of the kids in her class; despite being smaller and younger than most of them. They had some sparring and Tommi's interest was piqued.


	3. Red with rage part 2

"Come on I'll be easy on you little girl." her opponent laughed.

The other kids made shocked noises. "You can tell he's new." One kid muttered.

Rose had a scowl on her face "I hope you're hungry, because you're about to eat those words."

She charged at the guy. She was fast with excellent form and adgility. She clearly was the superior opponent. She growled anger glowing in her eyes and knocked the other kid down. She jumped on top of him started punching him in the face. "No one calls me a little girl." She hissed. She would have continued hitting the kid except the teacher grabbed her hand.

"Rose, that is enough!" Her sensei . Sensei wannabe yelled. "What is wrong with you? You have always been prone to anger, but never this badly. You do not attack when you have clearly already won."

"Yes sensei ." Rose said trying to sound respectful. He pulled her aside.

"Rose you can not continue this. If you can not behave you will have to leave. I do not understand, you used to be such a good student." The sensei said.

"I'm still a good student. I won." Rose growled.

"You used to be so happy and full of life, what happened to that exuberant girl who first walked in here?" the sensei asked.

Rose looked at the ground "She's never coming back." She said in a bitter voice "So if I'm not welcome here."

"Go home." The sensei said "and calm down please. You wont be accepted into the Wind Ninja academy if you continue down this path."

Tommi closed her eyes. She knew where that girl had gone. Rose went to grab her gym bag and walked out angrily. Tommi followed her "What are you stocking me?" laughed Rose "Look I'm glad your back, if you want to hang out later or something-"Rose started but suddenly Tommi said "Putties attack."

Rose was suddenly surrounded by putties and they attacked her. She growled angrily. "What in the world?" She fought hard and brutally. Rose quickly beat the putties though she was definitely surprised. "You brought those monsters? What is your problem Tomina Rae Oliver?" she growled as she lunged herself at her.

"What is your problem Rose Mendez?" Tommi yelled. The other kids started to move away from her. Rose had been out of control for the last few months and almost every kid in town was avoiding her.

"Come on Rose , let's you and me spar." Tommi said light heartedly

Rose frowned "You're going down" She laughed.

Tommi blocked her as she attacked "What do you think my empress?"

"She will do nicely." Rita laughed out of nowhere and suddenly Rose was hit by an evil magic spell and fell asleep. "She fights well and with much fire. Who is she?"

"Her name is Rose. We have had a close friendship all my life. She is very loyal, well suited for serving you, and I have fought with her many times in the past. We will be an excellent team." Tommi said darkly.

"Indeed you will, and with her Red Ranger power she will fight for me." Rita laughed

Tommi looked at Rose . Her eyes were half open looking almost accusingly at him. A small part of him inside felt awful. This was his childhood friend. She trusted him.

-Rose's dream-

"You're leaving?" A fourteen year old Rose said in shock.

"My dad's got a job in Angel Grove." Tommi said.

Rose growled "You can't be leaving! I won't let you!"

"Rose there is nothing we can do about it." Tommi said "My dad's going so I have to go."

Rose glared at her "I don't like it."

"I don't either, but hey Angel Grove is a neat place. You can write, maybe visit." Tommi said brightly.

"You'll forget. You're the most forgetful person on earth." Rose said quietly "You'd forget to go to practice if we didn't go together every day."

Rose's expression was cold and bitter but she tried to smile "Well I've got to head to dance." She said "See you tonight."

Rose walked to the other side of the school and stopped. She gave an angry howl and kicked over a garbage can. "Friends forever, huh, nothing is forever Twinkle Toes. Everyone always leaves." She yelled.

She could see it all: her father's car pulling away; her mother going to work tired, weary, and always so distant now; and now Tommi and the Olivers. It was unfair. It was- Tommi was attacking her. Her friend had turned on her, why?

She stood in Tommi's kitchen holding a cup of milk "I don't understand either!" she said.

\- And of dream-

Rita put Rose into her crystal ball and Tommi headed to the lair. She performed the same ceremony on Rose she had on Tommi except with red lights instead of green.

Tommi watched impassively as Rose sat up.

"How can I serve my empress?" Rose said in a monotone.

"You and the green ranger will destroy the power rangers. Now prepare to prepare the first power coin and become my Red ranger." The coin appeared in Rose's hand "and now Morph into the Red Ranger." Rose morphed. "To the destruction of the power rangers and of Zordon." Rose laughed darkly.

"Green Ranger, fill her in, and you two make sure you do not fail." Rita said.

"Your wish is our command empress." Red and Green ranger said together they teleported away.

"Now i can destroy the pathetic city of Angel Grove and gain the Zeo crystal ," Rita laughed "and no one can stop me this time."

Unknown to Rita and the others a red coin mysteriously appeared in jason's hand .


	4. Red with rage part 3

Rose was silent as Tommi filled her in "Well why do we want to stop the rangers right now? " She said haughtily.

"Ok," Tommy said "We will destroy them quickly. I will not fail again."

They followed quietly as the rangers headed back to Angel Grove

"We'll just have to do what we can." Jason said "we can never give up."

"Come on." Said Billy " Maybe i could..." Billy held up his power coin.

Suddenly Rose and Tommi suddenly jumped down trying to grab the power coin, but Jason deflected them. He pushed them back. " Lets how you do without your zord " Rose growled.

"You are right, call your zord." Tommi said.

Suddenly the red Tyrannosaurus zord and green dragon zord came up. They stood ready to attack, but instead of fighting the Zords just stood there docilely refusing to attack.

"I thought these things were fighting machines." Rose growled.

"Attack the rangers instead." Tommi yelled.

Rose did but the t rex zord would not touch Jason.

"Too bad " Jason said " Hand over your coins now "

"I cannot allow that. My empress commands me to destroy the power rangers." Tommi said

Rose suddenly had a bright idea and rammed her zord into the wall causing much destruction to the near by building. The building began to fall on the rangers. She powered down her ranger costume "Come on T." Rose yelled "Better to cut our losses. We can't fight what we can't touch."

Tommi didn't want to leave, but after seeing the wisdom in Rose words he willingly left as well. The pair ran faster than the rangers could go.

"This is bad indeed. Their hearts are good and true, thus I am unable to block their powers. Their auras are tainted by evil, so they must be defeated. In order to use the full extent of the zords, you need a power coin. I cannot supply that to you with either," Ninjor said in a sad sing song voice "but you have gained an alley. Call on me if you are ever in need."

"Alright," Jason said "Thank you for the help. We've got to stop Rita though. It's morphing time."

"What do you mean you let them get the power? You incompetent-" yelled Rita

"On the other hand they don't have a full Megazord." Rose laughed "Tommi has the dragon zord. We should strike now!."

"I am sorry my empress. I have failed you again." Tommi said gravely.

"I'll deal with you two later; right now go and help destroy the city." Rita yelled

The two rangers bowed and then disappearing.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Rita yelled. " Suddenly summoning Goldar once more .

Suddenly the power rangers appeared.

"Oh no," Kimberly said "Guys we have to stop them."

"It's morphing time." Jason said

"We need the zords now!" the rangers yelled.

The rangers called their Zords and started to fight back.

"You didn't destroy their powers!" Finster growled angrily.

"Yeah but we're still more than a match for them." Rose retorted "They can't call a mega zord without my power coin."

"We can still win!" Zack yelled

"Listen Rita has you under a spell." Jason yelled.

"Let's trash these losers." Rose laughed

Tommi said summoning his dragon zord with a song. Rose called her zord and jumped in. "Let's see what this baby can do." She laughed charging at the pink ranger. Tommy charged the blue ranger. Goldar charged in too aiming for Zack.

"I don't know who you are," Kimberly said as she fought back against Rose ""but you can fight this. I'm sure you're under a spell too."

"Maybe I'm just born evil princess." Rose laughed "Some things we'll never know."

"You cant win we have your zord ," Tommi said to Jason "but the dragon zord is more powerful than yours was ."

"Don't be so sure." Jason said then billy and Zack attacked Tommi's zord. "We've got to try and destroy his sword."

A fight escalated but ultimately the greater power of the Rangers was stronger than the powers of the evil zords. Rita pulled them back.

"You all failed!" Rita screamed "You two, why didn't you stop them?".

"We decided to wait until we could pull the power out from under them." Tommi said.

"And whose dumb idea was that!" Rita yelled.

Rose spoke up "Cut off the head and the body will die."

"What are you mumbling about?" Rita growled.

"Green Ranger said he could enter the command center because he possesses a power coin. Well, we both have coins now. Send us there with something explosive. If we blow up the machine allows the rangers to communicate with Zordon, it will leave the rangers without their mentor and stop them from gaining any more powerful weapons." Rose said in a dark voice "Plus think of how he will spend the rest of his days wondering what happened to his teen team."

"That sounds violent." Finster said

"Maybe, but it is violently evil." Rose growled.

"I like the way this girl thinks. We'll send something to distract the rangers. Prepare the putties." Rita yelled.

" How can we stop them they have the red coin " Trini said to Zordon " Wait a minute how did you morph Jason?" Billy asked , Jason held up his coin " Maybe cause it returned to me last night " Jason said " Then how is she using the powers?" Kimberly asked " There is A explanation for it " Zordon replied.


	5. Red with rage part 4

Rose and Tommi were both still in gear and waiting in a corner of Rita's base , Rose was kneeling with one fist on the ground and Tommi was pacing back and forth.

"I have to admit, this is a very evil idea. I was not so sure you had this in you." Tommi said darkly "However, you were the only person I could trust to watch my back."

"We've been friends a long time." Rose laughed wickedly "You know I'm having a devilishly good time."

Tommi laughed too but felt odd. This was a much colder laughter then the two used to have.

Tommi knew she had now destroyed anything that was left of this memory. She didn't react to her thoughts though, "We need to succeed. Your idea was evil enough to please the empress for now, but she will not continue to accept these failures from you."

"News flash you've failed too." Rose growled

"I've won battles before, I have proved my loyalty. You're going to have to fight better then you've ever fought to prove yours." Tommi said darkly.

Rose suddenly launched herself at her knocking her off balance. Tommi quickly started to retaliate. The two started a mock battle.

Rita laughed wickedly "Look at them! They are so young and evil. It's almost cute! I'll have to come up with a way to keep the girl under my power as well. That will wait though, Finster are you ready?"

"Yes, it is all arranged." Finster said

"Excellent, you take the putties, and go to earth. Get those power rangers down there, so that my red and green rangers can destroy the command center." Rita laughed. Finster and the putties teleported and immediately began to attack Bulk and Skull in order to lure the rangers out. They succeeded, and a hand to hand battle began.

"Green Ranger! Red Ranger! Come here now!" Rita yelled.

The two rangers ran over to her.

"Take this device." Rita said handing an odd looking device to Tommi "It must be separated into four parts. Spread the parts across Zordon's ship and come back here immediately afterwards."

"Yes empress." The two rangers said in unison and left.

Half an hour later and they were in Zordon's ship.

"Ai, ai ai!" yelled Alpha "The Green Ranger is back, Zordon. He's brought the new Red Ranger with him."

Red Ranger immediately jumped and attacked Alpha. He fell against the wall. "You are not very nice red ranger." Alpha said struggling to stand back up.

"I'm worse than that," Rose laughed as she pushed the robot out of the way, "I'm evil."

"Not completely. I can sense that you are not fully sealed into Rita's dark magic yet." Zordon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommi spat as she pressed a button raising the stairs and locking the door to keep the rangers out.

"Hear me Red Ranger; Tommi has been locked in Rita's spell by the Sword of Darkness. Rita has not had a chance to lock you into her spell yet. There is still time for me to help you." Zordon explained. "Tommi, if you can hear me stop this. If you care for your friend then let me remove her spell."

Tommi stopped a second then laughed "Hey Red catch." He casually threw two detonators to Rose who caught them.

"Nice try, old man, but I am evil through and through and loyal to my empress alone." Tommi growled " Before the day is over we will both be now and forever Empress Rita's evil rangers."

"Come on Red Ranger, enjoy limbo Zordon." Tommi laughed as the two then left the ship .

"Ai, Ai, Ai! Zordon!" Alpha yelled

"Alpha, go to the emergency chamber." Zordon said

"But it's not finished yet. It might not withstand the blast!" Alpha said.

"It is our only hope, hurry!" Zordon said.

The rangers were tirelessly fighting the putties but it almost seemed like they were toying with them. Suddenly they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Trini asked

"I don't know." Jason said "Alpha can you read me?" No response came.

The Rangers looked puzzled "Alpha, Zordon, come in."

"Something's wrong." Kimberly said.

"It looks like we're going back." Zack said

"Let's go." Jason said worriedly.

Rita was jumping up and down with excitement "Look all you want little rangers, but you won't find your precious command center." She laughed "I feel like celebrating." The villains all began to dance, except for Tommi and Rose. They had powered down and just watched from the sidelines.

"Don't be such spoil sports." Rita laughed "Come on, and put on your nice outfits."

The two morphed obediently and danced a little though they seemed stiff and out of place.

Suddenly Rose backed off a bit "My parents must be worried." She told Tommi "I think- I've got to go home." She muttered.

"Red Ranger?" Tommi said confused "What's wrong?"

"What've I done?" Rose cried "Tommi what have we done? Tommi, I feel really bad about this, and I'm the one always doing bad stuff. Tommi that was wrong. That was evil. We're in so much trouble! What's happening? Tommi, we have to get out of here!" She automatically demorphed and had a look of confusion and shock on her face as she backed up."I don't feel so good." She said a bit woozily.

Rita stopped "The spell's wearing off. Feeling bad Red Ranger? Here I'll make it all better"'

Her wand glowed and Rose's eyes sparkled red.

"How do you feel now?" Rita asked.

"I feel ready to serve you my empress." Rose said darkly.

Rita yelled "I intend to keep it that way. Green Ranger, come with me".

"You need a weapon Red Ranger. I think the dark daggers will do nicely, but you have to prove yourself worthy." Suddenly Rose was surrounded by a group of putties "You will defeat the putties without your powers."

"I will do as you command empress." Rose said respectfully. She turned and ran straight into attack the putties.

She dodged and weaved and used every opportunity to attack the putties. Suddenly two ganged up on her but she threw a pit of sand in their eyes and then knocked them both back. She then jumped on top of them kicking and punching. She was a wild animal going straight in with no fear. After a few minutes the putties were starting to lose badly. Rose was on top of one of them and attacking viciously.

"That's enough." Rita said.

Rose continued to attack the putty like she wanted to take off its head. A giant grin was on her face.

"I said enough!" Rita yelled the putties disappeared. Rose stood up and bowed to Rita.

"Yes, you are perfect for the daggers. You're small but fast. You love to fight and you are viciously brutal." Rita laughed and the daggers appeared in Rose's hands. "You lack discipline though. Green Ranger you are the older and more experienced fighter. You will be in charge when you two are on earth. Keep an eye on those rangers." Rita said.

"Yes my empress." Tommi replied darkly.

"I cannot have you in your old home Red ranger. I will make your mother forget who you are and you will forget them. You live in Angel Grove now when you are on earth. I will have it arranged."

"I will do as you say." Rose said obediently.

"Now return to Angel Grove till I call you." Rita laughed tapping them with her wand.

The two returned to Angel Grove. Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out an address and key. They looked in front of them and there was an old apartment.

Rose opened the door. The apartment was one room and run down. There was a mattress in the corner, a closet full of red shirts and jeans, and a small fridge with some food in it. "It will be sufficient for my needs." Rose said stiffly, "As long as no one finds out I am living alone."

"They won't." Tommi said "Let's go. I have training for us to do." Rose nodded feeling weird _maybe Zordon was right ?._


	6. Red with rage part 5 finale

"I will not stand for more failure. You only love destruction and evil! Your only care is to do my will! And you red ranger! You are too independent! The only loyalty you have is to me, and the only friends you two have are each other! Your family is right here. This is your home. There will be no more distractions for you two!" Rita screamed as her wand hit the two rangers with red and green energy. Neither ranger flinched. The energy didn't hurt them at all, but their eyes glowed evil shades of red and green.

"Yes my queen." Tommi and Rose said in a monotone together.

"You grow more evil with your every action, but I should have known better then to rely solely on children! Spring break is upon you and school is in session! I have plans coming. Big plans! You two will do nothing but eat, sleep, and breathe evil till then!"

"Sounds delicious," Rose said with a dark laugh.

"Joke while you can," Finster growled, "because school starts now." Rita with a menacing voice

\- Zordon's ship- a month later -

An image of Rita appeared on the view screen.

"Hello rangers," Rita said, " a hole year still haven't changed that signal frequency sloppy sloppy," she said making the rangers seeth with anger.

"What do you want," Trini said through gritted teeth balling her fist in anger.

"What do you want"

"It's simple really I want you gone," Rita said. "You turn over your morphers zords tech hell even the power chamber, and swear your loyalty to me and my army at the old Angel Grove quarry or I kill everyone"

" Don't " Kimberly said in a weak voice.

"SILENCE!," Rita said " You have two hours to decide," she said ending her transmission.

" We cant do it" Zack said

"We don't have time for this!," Jason yelled.

"How much time do you have?," Kimberly asked taking further control of the tense situation.

"Less than thirty," Alpha said.

"Whats the plan?," Billy asked.

"Yeah do we turn over our stuff ? ," Trini asked.

"No we kick Rita's ass that work for you guys?," Zack asked.

"Ass kicking always works for me," Jason said.

"Good let's go," Trini said walking out with the others.

-Angel Grove Quarry-

The rangers watched as Rita , Tommi and Rose appeared in front of them.

A hoard of Putties appeared. The rangers morphed and went into battle

Rose screamed with rage as the rangers defeated the putties. "No fair. You power puffs are going down! I should have done this right off the bat! All attack now!"

Suddenly more putties appeared. Rose laughed "Hey Jason! Guess what? I need monster power now!" she giggled evilly mimicking his moves.

"We need our zords!" Trini said

"Can we even call them?" Zack asked

"Only one way to find out.." Jason said.

They called, and the zords came. "Alright!" Jason yelled.

"No fair." Rose cried "No one said you were able to get those toys, Red tyranasouraous power!"

"It looks like Red ranger could use some help." Tommi said

"I knew she couldn't handle it. She is a little girl, not a real fighter. A mere human child is not as effective as a real warrior." Finster growled

"How would you know?" Tommi laughed "Rita, send us! We'll turn those power rangers into powdered rangers!"

"Not yet. I want to give Red Ranger a chance to prove herself on her own." Rita said "She's never fought them alone, and I want to see what she'll come up with."

Tommi shook her head, "She will get slaughtered. Such a waste, she had potential."

Rose growled and ran her zord at the others but suddenly ejected. "Ok I surrender!" she yelled as she demorphed "Just please don't hurt me!"

The rangers jumped out of their zords still morphed "Careful this could be a trick." Jason said.

"I'm clearly out matched." Rose said in a fearful sounding voice "I'm going to get punished by my empress already; must you torment me too?" she started to tremble a bit.

"Guys maybe this is our chance to get close to her and break the spell." Trini said "Let me try. I think we might have really been connecting last week."

"You mean when she tried to destroy you?" Zack asked.

Trini nodded excitedly. Zack shrugged.

"Careful." Billy said cautiously.

Trini demorphed and slowly walked toward Rose "We do not want to hurt you Rose . We just want to help you. You won't have to be afraid of Rita anymore." She said kindly getting very close to Rose. Rose stood still and looked side to side as though searching for a way out.

"What's wrong? She can't surrender!" Rita yelled "I didn't tell her she could surrender did I?"

"Nope!" Tommi said

"Nuh-uh." Finster said "You never said she could surrender."

"I'm going to call her back," Rita yelled "and give her a piece of my mind."

"Wait look!" Tommi said in surprise, for she was still watching.

"Out of my way." Rita said pushing her aside. Then she saw something that made her cackle in delight.

Trini reached to grab Rose's dagger, but when she did Rose dodged and threw it at her hard.

"NOO!" Billy yelled he launched himself at Trini. The dagger cut his glove, but he and Trini were safe. The dagger landed back into Rose's hand with ease. She immediately launched herself at Zack and Jason with renewed vigor . Billy was helping Trini , Kimberly went to attack when suddenly she was pulled backwards by Finster and with a couple of quick blows knocked Kimberly out of morph and knocking her coin lose .

"Your right I don't have to be afraid of my empress' wrath for when I destroy you power rangers she will be most pleased with me." Red Ranger laughed darkly as she jumped in.

"She's crazy. There is no way she can beat all of us alone." Zack said as he defended himself.

"She's insane!" Finster said "There is no way she can beat them by herself."

"I think it's kind of cute. Reminds me a little of myself when I was scorpling." Rita laughed.

"Yes, she has a killer instinct, but she is not going to win without help." Rita said " Go and make shire Finister isn't Screwing up?""

"With pleasure," Tommi said as she left.

Kimberly was still looking for a way out Finister had managed to isolate her and capture her coin buring a shot battle . "Wouldn't it be easier if you had this?" Finster asked holding up Kimberly's coin "Face it you're not that great without your powers. I have no idea why Zordon picked a pretty face over real fighting ability."

"Oh yeah, I could show you fighting ability." Kimberly said angrily "I'm good enough to beat you.'

"You are not even good enough to escape that cage." Finster said

"And you are not even good enough to guard one helpless girl without your powers." Kimberly said. "I bet your empress is so embarrassed to have such a weak minion. You're just another monster."

"I am not weak." Finster said.

"That's much better. We can see your face now." Kimberly said kindly "That's definitely not a monster face and down inside there is a real heart too."

Finster looked straight at Kimberly as though looking for the words to say. Kimberly smiled "You want to know what else I see Finster?"

Finster shrugged. Kimberly motioned for him to come closer. He took a few steps forward and suddenly she kicked him through the bars in such a way as to make him double back. She grabbed her power coin as he dropped it. "I see a great guy whose senses have been dulled by magic. It's morphing time." She jumped at Finster . About the same time Finster got up punching him. Finster was angry at himself for getting distracted.

"You won't fool me twice." He growled

"I won't have to." Kimberly said "The odds are even now."

"Which does not help you at all; you cannot hope to defeat me alone." Finster yelled

"I can take you on." Kimberly said

"That's what you think." Finster said running at her full force. The two began to fight when suddenly Tommi appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Finster growled

"Rita saw that you were having trouble. I'm here to re-capture the pink ranger." Tommi yelled.

"I can handle it." Finster said.

"You couldn't handle her when she was defense less! " Tommi yelled

Kimberly snuck off while they yelled. "Zordon, can you read me? Rats. My communicators damaged. I've got to get away from here." Tommi walked away " I have to help red " she said

Tommi and Rose fought hard forcing the rangers to fall back and run through the jungle like terrain. "We've got to stop them." Jason said "We've got to find Kimberly. We can't waste any more time."

"I've got to find a way off the island." Kimberly said "I've got to get in contact with the others."

Suddenly Kimberly hit something and fell down. She looked up to see Billy was sprawled in front of her. "I believe I have located our missing companion." He said standing up.

"It's more like I found you; my communicators broken." Kimberly said "Please tell me you have a way off this island."

"Not a problem. Zordon we've found her." Zack said "Lets get out of here quick."

About that same time Rose came running through the jungle. She was fast and she jumped to attack the same time the rangers left. "No!" she howled. She yelled as she rolled and stood back up. "Not again!" she hissed

Tommi gave a wickedly sick smile and said "Don't worry little ranger. Someday you will get to prove yourself."

A minute later Finster came running through. "You missed her, boy" Tommi said with a laugh.

Suddenly Rita appeared and everyone jumped back. "How can you laugh at a time like this? The rangers got away! You ruined my whole plan!"

Finster looked down "I am sorry my empress. I let the Pink Ranger deceive me."

"And I was too weak to defeat the other rangers," Rose said "course so were the monsters." She muttered under her breath feeling woozy.

"I don't want your apologies you nincompoops." Rita yelled "It's your stupid feelings Green Ranger. You are extremely attracted to that goody, goody yellow ranger, and you!" she turned to Rose "You are pulling punches too. I can sense more potential in you. No longer! There's no place for love for you two." She zapped them with her wand and they appeared in her dark dimension.

Trini hugged Kimberly "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Yes, we are all glad you are unharmed Kimberly." Zordon said.

"Zordon is it possible that Tommi and Rose can resist the evil spell a bit?" Kimberly said "I talked to Tommi while I was captured; he seemed to hesitate a bit. He also got upset when I mentioned that he pulled Rose into this. Could there still be good inside?" Kimberly said.

"It is possible. No matter what a person's true colors always shine through. A long term spell like Rita's will become weakened if the person's true emotions are very intense. Strong emotions like love and hate could temporarily override the spell or allow the person to interpret instructions in a twisted way," Zordon said "But to truly be free the sword of darkness must be destroyed."

"That Rose is a piece of work." Zack said "I don't see how someone could become so calm and joke while being so evil!"

"I think she's really scared." Trini said "I don't think that was all acting back there. She really is afraid of what Rita will do if she fails."

"I don't blame her." Jason said.

"Rangers it is imperative that you free Tommi and Rose."Zordon said " I sense that Rita's control on rose is weakening.

"Zordon's right. Now that the center is operational our main priority should be to free them." Billy said

"And we will." Jason said "Guys forget hitting the beach, this week we're practicing and looking for Rose and Tommi."

"You've walked into a trap little Rangers " Rita said.

"Yeah but so have you!," Rose said before hitting Rita and Tommi before flipping over to the ranger's side into a fighting stance.

"You bitch!," Rita screamed with rage as she picked herself up.

"Yeah I am but now it's time to show you one last surprise," Rose said drawing the dark dagger

"No! Is that?!," Rita yelled seeing the item and going into her full battle armor.

"Can't let you have all the fun newbie," Trini said as she and the others morphed into their ranger forms weapons drawn. " You know what to do " Jason said.

"Right!,'' the rangers said going into the fray.

Meanwhile elsewhere Jason and Rose were fighting back to back besting the putties as best they could. "Feel weird having two red rangers?" Rose asked striking at the putties with her dark dagger

"Yea kinda but hey at least i know what id look like if i was a girl " Jason said using his sword.

"Want to have fun," Rose said.

"Will you two hens stop gabbing and focus on killing some putties ," Billy said attacking with his lance

"The runt is right lets finish these guys," Jason said.

"You're right handsom," Rose said.

"That's more like it," Billy said.

"TRIPLE STRIKE!," the trio said launching the powerful attack at the foot soldiers. " Alrights thats all of them" Trini said " Rita got away " Billy said " Lets get back to Zordon " Jason said.

\- Zordon's ship-

Jason looked at rose's power coin used and back at the girl. "Its just like mine ," he said holding out his own. " Now as to how you managed to tap into the morphing grid that's more my concern." Zordon said

"To be honest sir I don't know either but I nothing to do with it," Rose said. The rangers gathered around her " Too much red power is dangerous and we have a red ranger " Zordon said , Rose looked down " How ever if you stay here i have an idea " Zordon said

"Wait does that mean I get to keep my powers?" Rose said.

"In a way yes " Zordon said.

"YAHOOOOO!," Rose said jumping up in the air and pumping her fist in triumph. "I won't let you down sir," she said extending her hand to Jason.

"I trust that you won't," Jason said taking her hand, "and oh yeah just call me Jason."

"Ok Jason" Rose said.


End file.
